


Ash's Sister (Sword and Shield)

by The_Gamer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: BL, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: When Ash was 14 and out on his journey he was informed that his mother had a daughter. He's thrilled and would love to get to know her but he's on a journey to achieve his dreams.Over the years, Ash talks to his sister on the phone and sees that his mother is not handling her well. He doesn't know why because Rain seems like a good kid. A quiet kid. Ash had only ever heard her talk a handful of times.When he's 18 he finally achieves his dream of becoming the World Pokemon Master! His good mood is dashed when he here's of his mother's suicide. He rushes home to his sister. He finds himself unable to live in his hometown so he packs up Rain and leaves.He heads for Postwick in the Galar Region.
Relationships: Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Ash sighed as he stood in the schoolyard. He took Rain's hand and couldn't help but hear what everyone was talking about they weren't exactly being subtle or quiet about it. 

"That's the girl who killed her mother." Someone hissed glaring at Rain. "Poor Delia." 

Ash looked down at Rain but as always she showed no emotion. Ash was worried about her. He led her home. He couldn't let her grow up around all this. She might only be four years old but he was sure that she understood what they'd been saying about her. He had to get her out of here.

* * *

Ash looked at the house in Postwick Town then down at his sister. Rain showed no emotion. He led her inside and took her up to her new room. 

"This is your room." He told her. "I'm all the way down the hall. The bathroom is right across the hall from you and I have my own so we don't have to share okay?" Rain nodded her eyes going to Pikachu. She grabbed Pikachu and pulled him into her room then slammed the door in her brother's face. "Hey, Rain!" Ash opened the door. "You can't have Pikachu." He picked up his Pokemon who jumped on his shoulder. Ash knelt down and looked into those expressionless blue eyes. "Do you want a Pokemon? Okay, tomorrow we'll go catch you a Pokemon. I promise, now let's get you changed for bed."

Rain lay in her bed in her Eevee pjs and wondered if her brother really was going to catch her a Pokemon. She really wanted one. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Rain had her hair in black pigtails. She had big blue eyes. She wore short blue jean shorts and a sleeveless yellow shirt with a Pikachu hood. On her backpack was on long straps and fell down to her butt it was a square backpack. 

She ate her breakfast and then tried to steal Pikachu to play with but her brother stopped him. 

"No, no, Rain, come on, I contacted the local Pokemon Professor last night. Let's go see Magnolia." 

She got to ride on her brother's Turos all the way from the house to route 2. When they reached the house Rain was lifted off of Turos and the pokemon recalled. 

"Professor Magnolia? " 

An elderly woman came out into the yard. 

"Hi, Professor." 

"Hello, Ash." she said kindly. "and who is this?" 

"My sister." Ash said. "This is Rain and she'd like a Pokemon please." 

He quietly explained the situation to Magnolia and the woman watched as Rain looked around. She could tell that the child was lonely but there was more to it than that. She decided. 

"Very well, it is unheard of for a Pokemon Professor to give a child under 10 a Pokemon but I think I will." She walked to Rain and got her attention. "I think you are a good person who will take very good care of a Pokemon, so I'm going to give you one, honey." 

Rain blinked up at her and opened her mouth. 

"Snom." Rain said showing her a picture she'd drawn.

"That's a Snom yes." Magnolia laughed, "Very good. Unfortunately, I don't have a Snom for you." 

Rain tilted her head to the side in confusion. 

"Wow, Rain, this is a very good drawing of a Snom. You can easily tell what Pokemon it is." Ash said, looking at the picture. Pikachu agreed. "Good job." 

Rain looked away and blushed a bit. 

Magnolia let out three Pokemon. 

"This is Grookey." She said touching the light green monkey, with an orange mouth, hands, and feet, and brown ears and tail with a stick. "This is Scorbunny." She said touching a white and orange/gold rabbit. " and this is Sobble." This one was a blue/grey lizard with a pink fin on its head. "These are the starter pokemon for this region. You may choose one. These are all what are known as Shiny Pokemon. That makes them rare but these ones also know a special move. Go on and choose." 

Rain looked at the three Pokemon. Sobble and Grookey shied away from here but Scorbunny ran around her. Grabbed her hands and spun her around with him. 

"This one." Rain told her then looked at the Scorbunny. "Your name is Scorch." 

Scorch cheered and agreed with her. 

"Alright then." Magnolia said, "You take good care of Scorch."

* * *

Ash stopped off at a store on the way back and had Pikachu and Scorch watch Rain while he went inside and picked up a Rotomcell for Rain and a few sketchbooks and an art set. 

"Okay, Rain," Ash said, squatting down in front of his sister and giving her a cellphone. "this is your Rotomcell. I already programmed my number in here." He put it around her neck like a necklace. He installed an App in the phone. "This is your Pokedex. Press the App to activate it and then take a picture of Scorch." 

Rain did as told and watched as Rotom read her the Pokedex entry.

**Scorbunny**

**Name: Scorch**

**Type: Fire**

**Height: 1'0"**

**Weight: 9.9 lbs.**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Jolly**

**Ability: Libero**

**Moves: Tackle, Growl, High Jump Kick**

**A warm-up of running around gets fire energy coursing through this Pokemon's body. Once that happens, it's ready to fight at full power.**

"Oh." Rain said her eyes wide. "Info on Scorch." 

"Yep, that's what a Pokedex does." Ash laughed standing up. "You can take pictures of Pokemon in the wild but you don't get an entry if you don't catch it. So one more stop okay?" 

Rain was surprised when her brother gave her Pokeballs. 

**You've obtained Scorch the Scorbunny.**

**You've obtained x10 Pokeballs.**

"What's this?" Rain said pointing at the screen in front of her. 

Ash glanced down he didn't see anything but indulged her. He listened to what she described apparently she was getting some kind of Tutorial. 

"Sounds like a game doesn't it?" he asked her. 

"I don't know." Rain shrugged. "I'm not allowed to play video games. Mama doesn't like it." 

Ash frowned hard but said nothing.

* * *

The next day Rain was laying in the yard on his stomach drawing Pikachu. She was very pleased that her brother had bought her art supplies. She loved drawing Pokemon. Scorch was laying next to her watching her and kicking his feet. 

A dark-skinned boy with black hair and brown eyes hid behind that gate and watched the pretty girl drawing. He blinked at her as he stood with his Wooloo. She was so pretty and small. He wondered how old she was and when she'd started living in this house because a few days ago the house was empty. 

Ash came out of the house and saw the boy. He wondered if the boy was a neighborhood child. He walked over to his sister to see that she was just finishing a very well done drawing of Pikachu. 

"Good job, Rain!" he praised helping her to get to her feet. 

The boy started a bit. So her name was Rain. Such a cute name for such a cute girl. 

"Hey, do you want some cookies a juice?" Ash called. 

Rain frowned who was her brother talking to? 

Ash brought the boy into the yard.

"I'm Ash and this is my Pikachu." Ash told the boy as a woman came running into the yard. She looked just like the boy. "This is my sister Rain and her Scorbunny, Scorch. What's your name?" 

"I'm Hop!" The boy told Rain with his arms behind his head. "And this is my Wooloo and that's my mom." 

"Oh, dear, when did someone move in here?" Hop's mom asked. 

"Just a few days ago." Ash replied giving the children and their Pokemon cookies and juice boxes. We're from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. Our mom passed away so I brought Rain to live here." 

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. We're your neighbors." She said pointing to a house a mile away. "Right there. Children around here wander free like the Pokemon the rule is though they should be in by dark. Postwick is a small town but we're spread out pretty far. How old is Rain?" 

"She's 4 almost 5." Ash said rubbing the back of his head. 

"Mr. Mime!" Mimey came running out of the house with a telephone. "Mr. Mime!" 

"Gary's calling?" Ash asked and Mimey nodded. "Alright thanks, please keep an eye on Rain while I take this." 

Mimey nodded.

* * *

"Hey, Gary." he said into the phone as he leaned against the window and watched his sister out of it. "What's up?" 

_"I'm in Galar."_ Gary's voice said. _"I've been here about two months and I just heard you are living here now? I was wondering if I can come see you?"_

Ash fought the blush. 

"Yeah, that's we'd be great, Gary. We're living in Postwick. We're in the house right next to the Slumbering Weald." Ash said trying to keep his voice calm. His heart was pounding though. He hadn't seen Gary in years but the old feelings he had were right there. "I'm taking care of my sister now. I'm the only family she's got left after all." 

_"I'm glad to hear that."_ Gary replied. _"None of us even know who her father is. I don't think I'll be able to make it before dinner. Do you know where the Inn or Hotel is?"_

"You can stay here." Ash cursed himself the moment the words were out of his mouth. Having Gary in the same house was going to be torture. "We have plenty of rooms and space." 

They ended the call after another minute or two and Ash went back outside to see Rain and Scorch kicking a Soccer ball between them while Hop told her that he wanted to play and she ignored him.

* * *

Gary took a few deep breaths as he stared at Ash's new house. He hadn't seen Ash since Sinnoh that had been years ago. Four if he was correct he probably wasn't. His heart was pounding. He'd been in love with Ash since they were kids. Ash of course, had no idea. He calmed himself he could do this. He pulled his suitcase after him as he let himself in the gate.

"Come on, Umbreon." He said to his loyal Pokemon. His buddy nodded and followed. "I can do this." He knocked. 

Gary took a once over of Ash and wanted to moan but held it in as he greeted his old friend and followed him inside. He got a tour of the house and saw little Rain playing with a Scorbunny in the living room. 

"Here's your room." Ash finally told Gary. "Mine is right here at the end of the hall and right here is the bathroom. Rain is at the other end of the hall and has her own bathroom so don't worry about how long you take in there. Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes." 

Gary nodded, thanked Ash and went into his room. He shut the door and let his head fall against it. This was going to be so hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Rain was curious about what lay beyond her gate. She'd been here for two weeks now and she hadn't gone outside her gate at least not without her brother and they never went far. Rain and Scorch walked up to the gate. Rain studied it. 

**Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. At level 9, the skill comments on what is observed.**

**Observe-1**

**Ketchum home gate- 100/100**

Rain found that she could easily open the gate so she let her and Scorch out. She knew that she would probably get in trouble but she was curious. Maybe she'd find a cute little Snom. She doubted it though because on t.v. they'd said that Snom live in Snowy areas and here wasn't snowy. She closed the gate behind her then headed down the road with Scorch by her side. She looked around as she wandered down the road holding Scorch's paw. 

Rain used **Observe** on everything as they walked. 

They came across some Pokemon playing. 

"What are those Pokemon?" Rain asked and took their picture. 

**Budew.**

"Oh." Rain said nodding. "They look like little flower buds." She said. "Not much info. But then brother said that I wouldn't get info if I didn't catch it."

* * *

Ash and Gary were both panting heavily when they, Pikachu and Umbreon reached Hop's house. Hop's mom was in the yard. 

"Have you seen Rain and Scorch?" Ash cried, "She left the yard!" 

"She's inside." Hop's mom laughed. "I offered her some fruit and juice and she came right inside." 

"I need to talk to her about that." Ash moaned rubbing his head. "Thanks a lot." 

The woman just smiled and let them inside. Sure enough, there was Rain sitting at the living room table eating a bowl of fruit and drinking from a juice box. As they watched Hop and Wooloo ran into the living room with another juice box. 

"Here, try this one." Hop beamed, "It's my favorite. That one is my big bro's favorite. Try this! Try this!"

Rain gave him an expressionless look but did as requested. She liked it she really liked it. She nodded rapidly at Hop who beamed brightly. A male teen came into the room he looked like an older version of Hop. 

"Oh, is your little girlfriend visiting?" He asked Leon who blushed and hit him. The teen had a Charmander following him. 

"Rain, this is Leon and his Charmander." Hop pointed. "He's just got an endorsement so that he can do the Pokemon League." Rain looked up at the teen. "Leon, this is Rain and Scorch." 

"Nice to meet you." Leon said taking Rain's hand and kissed the back of it. "What kind of Pokemon do you like, little princess?" 

Rain blinked up at him. 

"I want a Snom." Rain said and pulled a sketchbook out of her backpack and opened it and showed him a picture. "this is a Snom." 

Leon whistled. 

"So this is a Snom?" Leon asked looking it over. "I saw it on t.v. you're very good at drawing, little princess. I don't have one but if I catch one I'll bring it to you okay?" 

"Okay." Rain said nodding. 

Hop was very angry. Rain was talking to Leon and not him! Rain never talked to him! Rain was showing Leon her drawing and not him! Why didn't Rain like him?!

* * *

Rain was being led back to the house by her brother and his friend. 

"Why did you run off?" Ash asked. He looked down at her. "Rain, why did you run off?! Did I do something wrong? If you're mad at me just say so and we'll talk about it." 

"I want a Snom." Rain replied. 

"Rain, take this seriously!" Ash snapped. 

Rain flinched a bit and both teens noticed. 

Ash took a deep breath then let it out slowly. 

"You shouldn't just run off like that. It's dangerous! and don't take food and drink from strangers! and don't talk to strangers!" 

Rain sighed to herself so this was just like living with her mom then. Okay, then she knew the rules. Never leave the yard, never talk to anyone, make no noise. She knew the rules well and she hated them.

* * *

Ash stood in the doorway and watched Rain squatting in the yard drawing in the dirt with a stick. Scorch was running the yard happily. It'd been two weeks since Ash had yelled at her and she hadn't made a single sound, hadn't said anything, she wouldn't do anything that made noise and she was teaching Scorch to do the same. Ash and Gary had both tried to get her to talk but to no avail. 

He sighed and walked out into the yard. 

"Rain?" He said squatting down. "Rain, I'm sorry I yelled at you. Please, say something." 

Rain didn't speak she knew better. This was just a test. She'd failed it before and her mama had hurt her badly. She wasn't falling for it again. She was shocked when Ash pulled her into his arms and held her there. He kissed her head. 

"Please, Rain, I'm so sorry." Ash said softly. "Please, honey, talk to me. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Tears came out of his eyes as he held her. Rain wasn't buying it her mama had pulled something like this too. Rain didn't want to be hurt so she wasn't going to fall for it. "Rain, please!" 

Gary was now standing in the doorway watching. He sighed it hurt to see Ash like this. He had to step in soon.

* * *

"Ash, I know what the problem is." Gary told him that night. "Look I know you don't want to hear it but Delia she wasn't a good mom to Rain. She kept Rain locked up and isolated just like are doing. You have put her back into that life." 

Ash couldn't believe his ears. Seriously? 

"Post-Partum Depression." ASh said softly and laid his head on Gary's shoulder. He closed his eyes and internally berated himself. 

Gary wrapped his arms around Ash's waist and pulled him close.

"You didn't know. Now you do." Gary said into Ash's ear. His lips brushed the curve. "You were just trying to protect her. You were doing what you thought you were doing what was best for her." 

Ash nodded.

* * *

Rain stared at the open gate. It had been open for the last two hours. Her brother had opened it but Rain knew this trick as well. She wasn't going to fall for it! She wasn't! She began drawing in her sketchbook. She was bored normally she loved drawing but it's all she was doing lately. She refused to look up at the open gate and Scorch was taking his cue from her. She could tell that Scorch was bored as well. 

Ash clenched his teeth in anger when he checked on Rain for the millionth time at noon. She was still sitting there drawing. He'd left the gate open so she could go out but she hadn't moved at all! He calmed himself down and called her in for lunch. He was pleased that she ate everything he set before her. He glanced at Gary who looked just as worried. 

After lunch, Ash put a jacket on Rain. She was wearing jeans today and a long-sleeved shirt. He zipped her jacket up it was getting colder. He took her hand and the three of them and their Pokemon went on a walk out of the open gate. 

Ash had found a park and that's where they went. 

"Go on and play, Rain." Ash encouraged. 

Rain sat right down. 

"No, go play." Ash insisted. He picked her up and carried her to the swings. He set her down on one and began pushing her. "See? Isn't it fun?" 

Scorch was jumping up and down he finally hopped on a swing and began swinging as well. 

Rain was having fun but she wasn't showing it. What was her brother playing at? What were the rules of this game? She didn't know and she didn't like it. How could she play the game right if she didn't know the rules?

* * *

Ash pounded his fists against the wall that night while Pikachu tried to stop him he only stopped when Gary pulled him into his arms and held him. Neither saw Rain in doorway. 

"I broke her!" Ash cried clinging to Gary like he was a life line. "I've only had her a month and I broke her! I'm the worst big brother in the world!" He was crying. "I want her to like me! To love me! I just wanted to keep her safe! I didn't know that was how mom treated her! I left the gate open! I left it open but I'm scared! I'm so scared she'll leave and not come back! That someone will take her! That she'll get lost and be all alone! She'll be scared and alone and I won't be able to find her and bring her home!" 

Rain listened to everything her brother had to say before going downstairs and leaving through the gate. She was running away. She was tired of always having to play games that she didn't like. Games that were no fun. She was okay with being alone. She was always alone for as long as she could remember because her mama didn't love her. She hardly remembered to feed her most days. Besides she wasn't alone this time. She had Scorch with her. Scorch would always be with her from this point on. 

Rain supposed she should have waited for the weather to get warmer before running away. She was starting to get a little cold. She didn't know how far they'd walked but she was getting tired. They found a small shed and went inside. It was warmer in here. They curled up together and were soon asleep.

* * *

Ash had noticed Rain was missing the moment that he'd calmed down because he'd gone to check on her. It had taken him two hours to calm down. How far could a four-year-old go in two hours? He and Gary ran out into the night with their Pokemon. The answer was three miles to a shed behind the primary school. Ash sat down beside the two of them and cried again. She'd rather be here on her own than home with him. He'd really screwed up. What was he going to do? How did he fix this? 

He hated that he was crying so much but he couldn't help it. He didn't like feeling so useless. He could become the World's Greatest Pokemon Master but he couldn't care for his little sister. He could care for and love his Pokemon but he couldn't do the same for a child that was his flesh and blood? Why was he so useless? 

She deserved better but she didn't have anyone else. Gary had said they didn't know who her father was. Ash couldn't really remember his own father either. He wondered if the man had come back while he was gone then just left again. Did he even know about Rain? If they didn't have the same father then did Rain's father know about her? He had no answers none at all and he didn't like it. He didn't know what to do.


End file.
